Maldita Cena
by WritersCompulsive
Summary: Pobre Carlisle, lo que penso que sería un almuerzo agradable y tranquilo se convirtio en su peor pesadilla y todo por culpa se alguien de su familia ¿quieres saber quien? los retamos a que lean / Todos humanos/ Chibi Cullen


**Título: **Maldita Cena.

**Autor:** ¡WritersCompulsive!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight, personajes y referencias no nos pertenecen, son de exclusiva de Stephanie Meyer.

**Nota:** Re-editado, agregamos algunas cosas, quitamos otras pero nada grave. La idea es la misma.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Era un hermoso día domingo, más específicamente la hora de la cena, debía ser una comida tranquila y relajada, pero conociendo a mis pequeños, esto no sería un lindo almuerzo, pero qué más da, ya casi me acostumbraba a esto.

—Carlisle, amor, llama a nuestros hijos por favor —Pidió amablemente a mi esposa desde que comedor.

—Está bien, dame un segundo —Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a la escalera—. ¡Niños lávense las manos y vengan a almorzar!

—Sí, papi —Respondieron al unísono.

Después de un rato bajaban por las escaleras y se acercaban al comedor, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues para ellos la hora de la cena, era la hora de jugar… o al menos eso creía yo.

—Mami ¿Qué hay para cenar? —Preguntó Jasper acercándose a su asiento.

—Lo más rico del mundo —Dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eso me suena mal —Musité por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos sin querer escuchar lo que cenaríamos y es que cuando Esme decía: "lo más rico del mundo" significaba que era lo más malo del universo.

—¿Dijiste algo Carlisle? —Se acercó peligrosamente—. No te escuché.

—No… nada, sólo que… tengo hambre —Contesté, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—Bueno, entonces, te sirvo el hígado encebollado de inmediato —Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Duh! —Exclamaron mis hijos y yo a coro, exagerando una arcada.

—Aquí esta, y se lo comen todo —Juraría a ver visto llamas en los ojos de mi esposa, lo probé y… no estaba tan malo como creía. Supongo que los efectos secundarios tardarían en aparecer.

—Está delicioso, mi amor —Dije con mis ojos brillando como dos luceros… era bastante cursi, tenía que admitirlo, pero en fin, todo por no desatar la ira de Esme.

—Sí mami, está muy rico —Siguieron mis hijos, pero el pequeño Edward aún no empezaba. Sólo estaba allí sosteniendo el tenedor con cara de asco.

—Hijo ¿Por qué no comes? —Pregunté mirándolo fijamente, pero él sólo me ignoró—. Hijo, te pregunte algo.

—¿Qué? —Musitó con lágrimas en los ojos. Podía notarlas incluso desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué por qué no comes? —Vi como rodaba una lágrima traviesa por su mejilla, entonces comprendí que era hora de preocuparse—. ¿Hijo qué te sucede?

—¡NO ME GUSTA EL HIGADO ENCEBOLLADO! —Gritó Edward explotando en llanto.

—¡Lo siento mucho jovencito, pero no te puedes quedar sin comer! Así que te lo comes todo y no te pararas de esta mesa hasta que termines —Dictaminó mi esposa un tanto alterada. Esto iba a terminar mal.

—Esme, cálmate —Le dije para que Edward no llorara más—. Mira, si quieres yo le doy la comida a Edward.

—Pero ¿Y tu cena? —Preguntó preocupada—. Se va a enfriar.

—Después lo caliento y me lo como —Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí al de Edward, lo tomé en brazos y comencé a intentar darle su comida—. Veamos.

Pero él comenzó a mover su cabeza y colocar sus manitos en su boca, esto no iba a ser nada de fácil, los primero años de crianza eran lindos pero a la vez detestables cuando tus hijos son llevados a su idea.

—No quiero —Y más movía su cabeza, no dejando que yo metiera la cuchara en su boca.

—Vamos Edward, tienes que comer, hijo —Dije intentando repetir el proceso anterior.

—Pero no quiero —Siguió llorando a mares y su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos debido al llanto.

—Pero hijo, tranquilízate, si está rico y te lo digo yo que no me gusta, pero igual me lo comeré —Acaricie su cabello para tranquilizarme y dejara de llorar, o sino, luego tendría fiebre y eso no sería para nada bueno.

—Hermanito, es verdad —Interrumpió Rosalie—. Si no está tan malo

—¿Lo ves? —Agregué llenando la cuchara con el trozo de carne viscosa y gelatinosa, a lo que él puso mala cara—. Ahora abre su boquita ¿Si?

—No —Enterró su cara en mi pecho y se aferró fuertemente a mi cuerpo aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Mira, hagamos un trato, si tú te comes la comida yo te llevo al parque y jugamos todo lo que quieras ¿De acuerdo? —Algo de psicología parvularia serviría en este caso—. ¿Qué dices?

—Uhm… no, no me compraras con eso de nuevo —Me dijo secándose las lagrimitas que se amontonaban en sus orbes verdes.

—Ya me canso esta situación —Intervino mi esposa que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen del problema—. Edward tienes que comer y no es una opción.

Se acercó peligrosamente otra vez y mi hijo solo atinó a retroceder y apegarse más a mi cuerpo.

—O te lo comes, o te los comes —Le amenazó, tomo la cuchara con el trozo de carne y con un movimiento rápido quiso meterla en su pequeña boquita pero Edward movió su cabeza tan rápido que me golpeó justo en el tabique nasal.

—¡Ah! —Grité tan fuerte que creo que se escuchó hasta el fin del mundo. Mi visión se había vuelto borrosa, lo único que escuchaba era el llanto de mi hijo, a quien también le había dolido, pero no lloraba tan sólo por eso, si no que más bien estaba asustado por el grito de dolor que yo mismo había emitido—. Ya tranquilo.

Nuevamente rastrillé mis dedos en su cabello, no me gustaba ver a mis hijos sufriendo de esa manera. Con dificultad y algo de mareo, volvía a tomar la cuchara.

—Mejor te doy la comida, como se la daba a Alice.

—Creo que es una buena idea —Respondió mi esposa resignada y cansada.

—Mira Edward, vamos a jugar ¿Cuál es la primera letra del abecedario?

—Mm… la Z —Quise meter la cuchara pero no pude.

—¿Cómo que la Z —Dije impresionado, tanto que la cuchara cayó de mi mano, momento en el cual Edward la tomó para jugar… al menos eso pensé yo—. Cómo no sabes que es la A.

Dije para enseñarle a mi hijo, pero sólo logre caer en su trampa e introdujo la cuchara en mi boca hasta la traquea y un poco más, podría haber muerto. Comencé a toser mientras, todos mis hijos reían sin parar, incluso Esme se reía de la situación, esto era un poco vergonzoso pero mi hijo reía tan fuerte que su boca se abría tanto como para poder meter la cuchara, lo cual aproveche de inmediato, tomé la otra cuchara que estaba al lado del plato, la llené con el hígado y la metí en la boca de Edward, él me miró en silencio sin otra que tragar esa carne, cuando hubo tragado, con dificultad y asco, me dedicó un puchero y su labio inferior temblaba.

—Eso… —Tomó aire como si pensara en lo diría después—. ¡ESO NO SE VALE!

—La otra tampoco se valía —Le sonreí burlonamente.

—Justo por eso no comeré nadita —Se cruzó de brazos y hundió su cabeza en su propio pecho.

—Pero si no has comido nada —Esta situación me superaba sobremanera y la verdad ya me estaba cansando—. Muy bien, Edward, si no comes, te castigaré.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —Él no le dio importancia, es más, incluso me ignoró.

—Edward… —Creo que un aura maligna y asesina estaba alrededor mío—. Estás castigado, una semana, sin teléfono, sin Internet, sin TV, sin Play Station Three, Wii, X-BOX trescientos sesenta y… Nintendo sesenta y cuatro, ni hablar de las consolas portátiles y de la bicicleta y del viaje a Disney World.

—Pero, pero, pero… —Comenzó a tartamudear mientras mis hijos me miraban asustados, nunca me había visto castigar a Edward. De hecho nunca me vieron castigar a nadie.

—Nada de peros Edward, ahora te ve a tu cuarto de inmediato, ya al rato de dará hambre —Mi hijo salió sollozando del comedor en dirección a su cuarto.

Mis hijos también huyeron despavoridos a consolar a Edward, una vez solos mi esposa se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, pensativa.

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con Eddie? —Comentó.

—¿¡QUÉ! —Exclamé asombrado—. ¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que debo poner los puntos sobres las ies?

—Pero te fuiste al extremo con el castigo —Ella sonrió divertida.

—Bueno, tal vez lo deje usar el Nintendo sesenta y cuatro —Correspondí a su sonrisa con una carcajada—. Además tiene que aprender a comer todos los alimentos, aunque no le guste.

—Sí pero, según tu madre, a ti no te gusta las prietas con ajo y cebolla —Es frase me dejo de piedra, casi sin respiración.

—Pero Esme ¿Has probado esa aberración? —Dije como si fuera algo obvio.

—Sí, ya lo he comido antes y no es una aberración —Corroboró, carraspeó levemente y me dedicó una mirada cariñosa—. Pero en todo caso deberías hablar con Edward.

—Está bien —Agregué a regañadientes, recorrí el comedor y la sala de estar y comencé a subir las escaleras a la habitación de nuestro pequeño hijo.

Llegué a la puerta y toqué suavemente, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Cansado, pues supuse que no me abriría, así que intenté arreglar las cosas desde afuera.

—Eddie, quiero hablar contigo.

—… —No me respondió, así que me aventuré a entrar, empuje la puerta y ahí estaba él, recostado en su cama, bocabajo y con su rostro escondido en la almohada.

—Hijo… ¿Qué haces? —Empecé a entablar la conversación con si nada pasase.

—Ingenio algo para vengarme de ti —Me miró y sus ojos reflejaban rabia, odio y tristeza, todo en una mirada.

—Pero hijo, me tienes que entender. Soy tu padre y debo lograr que me respetes —Suspiré acercándome para abrazarlo, pero él sólo se alejó de mí—. Eddie, quiero arreglar las cosas.

—Nada de peros… —Se había bajado de su cama y comenzó a imitar mis acciones—. Edward… no hagas eso, no hagas aquello, Edward apaga el teléfono, Edward sal de Internet, Edward por qué tiraste el gato a la bañera, Edward por qué colocaste la lencería de tu mamá en el árbol navideño, Edward… y todo lo demás, estoy harto de todo.

—Hijo, si te digo todo eso es por tu bien, aunque admito que si mi padre se comportara así también me enojaría —Traté de que mi hijo me entendiera, pero no hubo caso.

—No papá, ya estoy harto, no quiero más, todo a mí, como si estuvieran de acuerdo en molestarme —Dijo mi hijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, me sentí realmente mal.

—Pero no llores ¿Hagamos un trato? —Propuse esperando que aceptara.

—Te escucho —Respondió secándose sus lágrimas, orgullosamente.

—Si tú te comes el hígado encebollado, le diré a mamá que nunca más vuelva a hacer ese platillo ¿Qué te parece? —Sonríe con confianza, era un buen trato.

—¿Nunca de los nunca? —Preguntó indeciso de aceptar.

—Nunca, jamás… palabra de Boy Scout —Levanté mi mano derecha y le sonreí.

—Pero papá, tú siempre dijiste que nunca llegaste a ser Boy Scout —Dijo él correspondiendo pero con una carcajada.

—Tienes razón —Asentí ya rendido—. Entonces… ¿Te comerás la comida?

—Sólo si cumples con tu promesa.

—Claro que sí —Acto seguido lo tomé entre mis brazos, salí del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, una vez allí, vi a Esme poniendo los platos en el lavavajillas—. Mi amor, Edward quiere su comida.

—Pero que bien, ya era hora de que desistieras de tú idea —Sonrió entregando un plato de comida a mi pequeño hijo, quien ya se había sentado y esperaba desganado—. Aquí está, y te lo comes todo.

—Papi… tienes que cumplir tu promesa —Dijo mirando amenazante.

—Sí, sí, sí… no te preocupes por eso, sólo comete todo —Comenzó a comer, colocando cara de asco—. Edward va a comer sólo con una condición, Esme.

—¿Cuál mi amor? —Consultó mi esposa.

—Él comerá si prometes no volver a cocinar hígado encebollado —Informé arqueando una ceja y con mirada suplicante esperando que mi esposa comprendiera.

—Está bien —Dijo casi en un suspiro—. De todos modos ya no pensaba hacer ese plato otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte intrigado.

—Verás, la asociación de protección al menor, dice que el hígado encebollado hace mal para salud mental de los niños, provocándoles estrés al tener que pensar que esa cosa viscosa va a pasar por sus esófagos.

—¿Y por qué cocinaste hígado encebollado a sabiendas que hace mal? —Sólo arqueé una ceja ¿Podría acaso, mi dulce esposa tratar de mandarnos al psicólogo a todos?

—Quería comprobar lo que ellos dicen, y lo comprobé —Ella se acercó a Edward abrazándolo, mientras el pequeño no entendía nada y menos yo, luego me dirigió una mirada furibunda—. Y tú, Carlisle, fuiste muy cruel con el pequeño Eddie.

—¿¡YO! —Estaba comprobado que mi esposa era bipolar… y al extremo—. Pero si fuiste tú quien cocinó hígado.

—Nada de peros, sólo por lo que le hiciste a nuestro pequeño hijo, mañana haré prietas con ajo y cebolla —Otra vez percibí aquella aura maligna alrededor de Esme.

—¡NO! —Grité desesperado—. ¿No hay ninguna asociación de protección de Carlisles que prohíba las prietas con ajo y cebolla?

—Para tu desgracia amor, no hay ninguna —Informó ella.

—¡NO! —Bajé la cabeza derrotado, okay, mi esposa formó un complot secreto contra mí—. ¿Por qué yo?

**END?**

* * *

**Epilogo: La fiesta debe continuar.**

**WritersCompulsive POV**

* Al día siguiente Esme preparó las prietas con ajo y cebolla, Carlisle hizo una pataleta igual que Edward, en el cual todos los angelitos Cullen ¿Ayudaron? A Carlisle a terminar su plato.

* Esme jamás volvió a cocinar hígado encebollado, pero en su reemplazo cocinó todos los domingos de todo un año prietas con ajo y cebolla.

* La SCCCCAMYB (Sagrada Congregación Carlisle Cullen Chimoraya Alegre Mayonesa Y Bufanda / Creado por WritersCompulsive para la protección y conservación de Carlisle) creó la A.P.C (Asociación del protección de Carlisle), la cual tenía como primera prohibición la no ingesta de prietas con ajo y cebolla.

* Esme se enojó con nosotros y nos lanzó un zapato.

* Carlisle nos propuso como unas ¿Santas?

* Lo único malo es que Edward se hizo fan de las prietas con ajo y cebolla.

**This is the End.**

* * *

**As/N: **Gracias a todos los que siempre leen, ya nos han dado un espacio en este universo tan grande, y claro por tener paciencia y leer tanta incoherencia junta, pero ese es alma de WritersCompulsive, las incoherencias, ya que las cuatros somos unas incoherentes, de padres incoherentes y en un mundo incoherente XD

¿Un review incoherente?

_**Un FanFic de WritersCompulsive.**_

_**Todo lo publicado va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Maldita Cena. (c)**_

_**Re-Writter**_

_**(24 –Agosto– 2011)**_

_**(12:53)**_


End file.
